Swift Tricks/Transcript
Transcript Page for TVD fanfiction The Katherine Diaries Season One episode Swift Tricks. Written by LiamJaco1998lfc ---- Road - Night (A car drives down a junction) 'Car' ('''Katherine drives her car down the road, she holds a phone to her ear.)' '''Katherine: '(into the phone) I'm just calling to say good bye. 'Living Room - House' (Nadia sits on a sofa. She talks onto her phone.) Nadia: (into phone) You can't leave Katherine, Mia is the only person who can summon you when Elena is in control. KATHERINE'S CAR Katherine: Don't Worry, i have everything mapped out. Including Damon and Stefan. Becoming a traveller is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Nadia: (on phone) Where are you heading? Katherine: New York, i'm a sucker for cities with hot guys. Nadia: Please don't leave me, is their any way i can get you back? Katherine: I'm halfway to New York no their isn't. I'm sorry Nadia but it has to be done, Klaus is still after me New Orleans won't keep him to stray much longer. Nadia: Klaus doesn't control you. Your a passenger, embrace it. Katherine: 'I am embracing it. I'm surviving. Elena Gilbert is best known for her stupidity, but unlike me her doppelganger. I'm not a winny little girl. Good thing you jumped in to save me. '''Nadia: '''If i could see you, i would tell you to come back...But ofcourse Katherine Pierce isn't a simpathetic person. '''Katherine: '''You never know. You may see me again. Bye. '''Nadia: '''Bye. CARD 'Times Square - morning (Katherine speeds into a parking space. She gets out of the car, then...) Boy: ' '(VOICE FROM BEHIND) Now i knew i saw you. Katherine: OK i'm not sure if this is a current act of help but... (she turns around and a young boy stands.) Boy: Elena Gilbert, born 1992 in Mystic Falls. Mother Miranda Gilbert AKA Vampire . Katherine: (pretending to be Elena) Hi, how do you know me? Jake: Oh come on you know me, Jake Millington. We met in Mystic Falls in 2005, we both went to Mystic Falls elementary. How about a walk in Central Park? Katherine: sounds good. (Jake starts to walk, Katherine smiles cheekily.) 'Central Park' (Katherine pretending to be Elena and Jake walk together by the lake.) Katherine: '''you can't just know me like that. You don't just know me you have too know someone like me. '''Jake: '''Your right i don't just know you. But "you" isn't the right definement..Your Katherine Pierce. You have doppelgänger written all over your face. ''BEAT'' 'Katherine: '(shows her true flirty voice and smile) how did you guess? '''Jake: '''Well one thing is that i seen documents of you two everywhere in Mystic Falls, that and if you were Elena you would of corrected me in saying Miranda Gilbert isn't "your" real mother and Gilbert isn't her real second name it's 'Sommers'. '''Katherine: '''How do you know all of that? '''Jake: '''Traveller's talk even in New York. Nadia your daughter notifyed me and told me to keep an eye on you making sure no one gets to you. '''Katherine: Wow he rhymes and all of a sudden your a traveller now..What else are you a freaked time lord Why don't you go back to Nadia and tell her I've driven 250 miles to New York from Virginia and i can look after my self. (Katherine begins to walk but Jake stops her, by grabbing her arm.) Jake: You can't stop me. I'm a vampire and a Traveller, which means i can get into other peoples bodies and haunt you another way. Or you can come with me and i can take you to the other pack of travellers then you can see why were protecting. Katherine: I'm going to tell you something, i'm a passenger in Elena Gilberts body. But i suppose you know that as well. Jake: Thats why your coming with me you need someone else to active you, when Elena regains control. Besides from Mia who is in Mystic Falls, you need someone else. BLACK 'WAREHOUSE' (Katherine and Jake both walk towards a group of travellers who are standing around a big wooden crater.) Jake: Here is where my secret lies. Katherine: and theirs me thinking Travellers only exist in Mystic Falls where supernatural beings practically live and walk their daily business. Jake: No, were everywhere. (They both stand facing the crater.) Katherine: Wait. OK, so you brought me to a Warehouse so you can tell me your secret. Obviously i'm mistaken, or you are just a bunch of supernatural witches searching for a reason to matter. Jake: We do matter and i think you will change your mind when we tell you this. Katherine: And what is this important reason. Jake: Well..It's more of a person than a reason. (Katherine is obviously not pleased. The Travellers stand around the crater and lift the off of it. Revealing what's inside. Katherine's body lies in straw.) Katherine: Your telling me, your little secret was my body in which Nadia who is unfortunately my offspring has carted you my corpse from Mystic Falls to New York? Jake: Yes. Katherine: Well. What is my body doing here? Jake: The passenger can only control ones body for a limited time when that time is up, the host regains control. Katherine: This Wikipedia thing your doing does little to inspire my confidence. Jake: When you were dying, you transferred your soul into Elena Gilbert's body as a passenger making her the host. But unfortunately it isn't permanent. If we don't finished the spell, you won't be able to regain control, until the activator activates you but that won't be easy considering she's in Mystic Falls. Katherine: Don't worry...I have a plan. (smiles) 'Road Sidewalk - Night' (Nadia walks down the sidewalk on her phone.) Nadia: 'So much for freewill, Katherine. ''SWITCH TO KATHERINE. '' '''Katherine: '''Look, i'm not one for asking for help but, i do need your help so....Help me. '''Nadia: '''I'll be right their. 'Warehouse - morning (Katherine walks to one of the travellers named Francis.) Katherine: '''Nadia is on her way...Trust me, it's worth a wait. '''Francis: '''and trust me, if she doesn't turn up you won't exist much longer. (Katherine's eyes turn black, Elena is now back in-control. Elena is obviously confused and blacked out.) '''Francis:(from behind Elena) Katherine? (Elena turns around to Francis.) Elena:(confused) Katherine? (Suddenly someone attacks Francis from behind, snapping his neck. Nadia stands behind him, then speeds to Elena and looks into her eyes compelling her.) Nadia: Your coming with me. Don't make a sound. You are going to do everything i say and do nothing about it. (Nadia snaps Elena's neck.) 'Apartment room - later' (Elena awakes on a bed, Nadia stands with her hands folded.) Elena: Where am i? what happened to me? ''Nadia:'' Katherine finally became passenger inside your body and now your going to help me get her back permanently. But someone is plotting against me to terminate that plan. (Jake stands beside Nadia. Jake walks by Elena's bedside and puts his hand on Elena forehead and starts chanting a spell.) Jake: (chanting) Wypełnij kompletny kompletny, gospodarz będzie destoried i pasażer będzie zawsze wieczne wnętrza ciała gospodarze, pełna Aktywuj Aktywacja. (Elena's eyes begin to close. The lights on the sealing starts to flicker and smash.) Nadia: What's happening?... (Jake doesn't respond he keep chanting the spell.) Jake: gospodarz będzie destoried i pasażer będzie zawsze wieczne wnętrza ciała gospodarze. (Elena awakes.) Elena: (scared and angry) What the hell happened?... (It's Katherine, shes back in-control.) (Nadia smiles.) 'Cafe - Morning' (Nadia and Katherine both sit face to face, Katherine is eating a muffin, taking the chocolate chips and for-filling the taste.) Katherine: Don't you just love muffins.mmmm. Nadia: Why are you like this? Katherine: i'm for-filling life to the full, like a normal-vampire i am, but passenger doesn't count since you sucked Elena out of me and now i'm a normal human in another body. (Katherine stands up.) Nadia: Katherine. Katherine: look i get it..You want me to come back with you to Mystic Falls. But i'm not and nothing you say can change my mind. THAT DAY 'Warehouse' (Nadia and Jake are talking.) Nadia: '''You can't hurt my mother, she is strong but that is all pretend she is fragile. '''Jake: '''We won't hurt her. We are helping her stay incontrol for eternity, which means no problems with Elena. But their is one thing i forgot to mention... '''Nadia: '''What is it? '''Jake: Their is only one spell that can make a passenger become incontrol for longer without any interuptions..But we travellers do not know that one. The spell that we are doing can only cleanse her. PRESENT 'Bar - Night' (Katherine is sitting at the bar, obviously drunk. The Bartender Layla Phaonis, wipes the surface of the bar.) Katherine: '''Is their any chance of you getting me a bourbon. '''Layla: '''Any particular reason? (smiles) (Layla grabs the glass and fills it with bourbon. Katherine smiles as she watches.) '''Katherine: '''I thought i was gonna die. I didn't. Tonight is a good night, so i'm gonna get wasted on booze and boys. Then, i may have a bite to eat. '''Layla: Why are you in New York City and reason why? (Katherine takes the glass and starts drinking, she gulps it down.) Katherine: 'More..(hands Layla the glass.) '''Layla: '''So what kind of bite to eat are you hoping for?...(filling the glass with bourbon and handing her the glass of bourbon, then leaning over the bar towards the Katherine.) (Katherine touches Layla's hair and starts to curl it in her fingers, before letting it dangle.) '''Katherine: '''Specific... (She looks at the bottle of bourbon, on the shelf behind Layla.) '''Katherine: '''Do you think you can hand me that bottle of bourbon?... (Layla smiles and grabs the bottle of Bourbon.) '''Layla: '''You still haven't answered my question...Why are you in New York City. Answer (points at the bottle of bourbon) you drink. '''Katherine: '''Well...I was driven away. But, since i'm not myself i decide to live alittle. (Layla takes the top off of the bourbon bottle, she turns her back to Katherine and starts smelling it. She turns back to Katherine, but she has disappeared.) 'Alleyway - behind the bar (Katherine is feasting on a womans neck, she seems to be enjoying it. Then she hears woman walking towards them. She stops feasting on the womans neck and lets go of her arm, she falls to the ground. Katherine smiles and vampspeeds away.) 'Outside the Bar' (Layla locks up and leaves.) STREET (The Street is dark, the only light that shows is the light from the two headlamps each side of the sidewalk. Layla walks down the street with her hand bag on her left shoulder. Then behind her a black figure swoops past, barely able to hear it Layla keeps walking. Then the black figure vampspeeds to her and smashes her against a car, It’s Katherine. Unexpectedly pushes her back and strangles her.Katherine pulls her head back, smacks down onto her neck and feeds onto Layla's neck. Woman: Katherine! (A woman pulls Katherine back by the shoulder stopping her from feeding on Layla's neck. It's Nadia, Mia stands beside her.) Nadia: What are you doing? Katherine: I'm eating my lunch, I'm starving. Nadia: We never gave you access to Elena's body for you to go mad and feed on humans. Mia: You either stop or go back to being dead. Katherine: (smiles) Excuse me. (walks to Mia, stands face to face.) I'm Katherine Pierce, i'm my own person and i can do anything I want to do. Nadia: no your not your Elena Gilbert, if you don't stop doing this your doing to become the worst part of yourself. Katherine: I'm already my worst feature but sexy don't you think, maybe the sexy look i do prefer instead of the unsexy Elena look. Mia: We need to tell you something. Katherine: if it's something about a diet...Don't worry..I'm not dieting. (Katherine turns to Layla, who is half dead.) Layla: (barely able to speak) what's happening? Katherine: Shut up. (to Nadia - looking at Layla) what is this thing you want to tell me? (Katherine's eyes go black and Elena's consciousness has returned. Elena starts to panic as she sees a bite out of Layla's neck thinking she has done something.) Elena: (under her breath) are you ok? Nadia: Katherine. We need to tell you something. (Elena pretending to be Katherine turns back to Nadia and Mia.) Elena: (trying to sound like Katherine) Save your daughterly concern and leave me alone. (Elena swoops away, Nadia is confused.) 'Times Square - later' (Elena walks on the sidewalk, then she starts to remember the moments when She confessed to Damon about her love for him.) Elena: I love you, Damon. (Damon walks to Elena and kisses her passionately.) (Then, in 1490 when Katherine gave birth to Nadia and when Katherine's father ripping her newborn daughter from her arms.) Elena: (struggling to stop Katherine taking control) Stop, Stop.... (Katherine's Mother appears in front of Elena.) Katherine's Mother: I'm sorry Elena. Elena: Sorry for what?. (Elena starts to see shots of Katherine holding her as host.) Katherine: Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza (Shots of herself awaking after Katherine held her as host.) Mia: Vyjdi. (Then she sees shots of her eyes going black.) LIGHT OF WHITE LIGHT (Katherine's memories stop and Elena is still incontrol. Elena lnvestigates her suroundings but unexpectedly Nadia stands infront of her.) Elena: '''Please don't do this, have you throught one second that your mother would do the same thing for you if this situation of her dying was you dying, do you think she would save you.The lies she has told. Think about it, she killed every person she has met running or otherwise. She ruined relationships between me and Stefan. She killed Caroline. She even ran away to England. '''Nadia: '''Lies that's all i hear from you.Lies. (Nadia holds her hands out then blustery wind starts to pick up blowing around. Looks like Nadia is doing a spell of somekind. Elena's eyes close shut.) '''Mia: '''It's working. (Elena's eyes open, and the wind stops.) '''Nadia:(to Katherine)' '''We might not be able to get you perminent access to Elena's body but i promise you Katherine, we are the beginning. '''THE END' Category:TKD Transcript Pages Category:TKD Episode Transcripts